This invention relates in general to beverage dispensing systems and, more particularly, to a versatile system for mixing beverages dispensed from a fountain or similar dispensing apparatus.
The dispensing of fountain beverages (e.g., sodas and juices) is generally accomplished using either premix systemsxe2x80x94in which a finished beverage is delivered to a proprietor from a bottlerxe2x80x94or postmix systemsxe2x80x94in which flavored or base syrup is delivered to the proprietor and mixed with water at the point of delivery.
A premix system generally utilizes product containers filled with a finished beverage which may be under carbon dioxide pressure. In these systems, the product is normally delivered to the consumer via a single orifice dispensing valve. Premix systems are also used in bottling plants, which typically operate at extremely high flow rates. These systems are relatively expensive installations, and the costs associated with shipping a finished product (e.g., syrup and water) are much greater than those associated with shipping postmix materials (e.g., syrup only). Thus, premix systems are generally unsuitable for most typical food service settings. Postmix systems are much more cost effective than premix systems, and are generally predominant in food service and consumer use applications.
A postmix system generally utilizes a base syrup in combination with carbonated or still water at a prescribed ratio, delivered through a dispensing nozzle at a fountain having passages for both the syrup and water. In most conventional systems, the nozzle either combines the syrup and water immediately before delivery into a cup, or concurrently dispenses independent streams of syrup and water into the cup, allowing mixing to occur inside the cup.
FIG. 1 provides an illustrative, exploded-view diagram of portions of a conventional beverage dispenser system 100. System 100 typically comprises a valve or solenoid member 102 for syrup delivery, a valve or solenoid member 104 for water delivery, a control assembly 105 communicatively coupled to members 102 and 104, and conduits 106 and 108 coupled to members 102 and 104, respectively, for providing syrup and water to the valve members from external sources (e.g., tanks or water lines). Responsive to a consumer depressing the dispensing actuator 110, syrup and water are conducted from members 102 and 104, through a routing assembly 112, to a nozzle assembly 114, which is typically housed in a receptacle 116 in a base plate 118. Nozzle 114 often comprises a number of baffles or similar structures intended to provide a gradual de-pressurization of carbonated water (e.g., by conducting the water through a series of increasingly larger apertures), presumably to reduce the level of gas loss and foaming (which itself causes additional gas loss) in the dispensed beverage. Usually, separate routing members 102 and 122 are utilized to keep water and syrup separate until depressurization is complete and both are delivered at receptacles 124 and 126 in nozzle assembly 114. Water and syrup flows might then be adjoined, just prior to dispensing into a cup below, within nozzle assembly 114 (not shown), or might be delivered from nozzle 114 into a cup in separate flows 128 and 130xe2x80x94allowing the turbulence of the liquid flow and gravity to mix the two liquids within the cup.
Conventional systems generally avoid mixing syrup and water prior to arrival in the dispensing nozzle. Mixing at any stage other than the nozzle is avoided, as it is generally considered to produce undesirable results. In fact, as described above, most conventional systems are designed such that mixing actually occurs in the cup. It is apparently believed that mixing prior to actual dispensing nozzle delivers an inferior carbonated product, and therefore most all soft drink dispensing systems (even those that may be used to dispense either carbonated or non-carbonated drinks) are designed this way. Conventional systems appear to assume that because the carbonated water is typically at a very high pressure, admixing the syrup within a constrained area (i.e., a valve or conduit) will cause foaming or some other similar reaction. Conventional systems appear to further assume that because mixing prior to the nozzle requires routing of the mixed product through some conduits or channels, liquid flow phenomenon (e.g., degassing in the case of soda) will result from that routing and disturb the quality of the product delivered (e.g., dispensing flat soda). Thus, with very few (if any) exceptions, conventional systems keep syrup and water separate until the actual point of dispensing.
Also of concern to beverage system designers is the ability to control and alter the mix ratio of the beverage constituents (e.g., syrup and carbonated water). In the past, conventional systems typically adjusted the valve members periodically, by means of a manual process, to alter the mix ratio of the ingredients of the beverage. Thus, subtle problems with mix may have gone undetected or uncorrected for some time. Recently, however, new sensor technologies have been developed which, when combined with non-manual mix control systems, provide closed loop mix control. Typically, however, sensing surfaces in these more robust mix control technologies must be in immediate contact with the liquid being dispensed, to accurately determine and adjust the mix of the beverage being dispensed. If they contact the beverage in low or high concentration portion of the stream, sensor readings will be inaccurate and product mix may be improperly adjusted.
This presents a problem when a conventional beverage dispensing system maintains separate liquid flows throughout, allowing mixing to occur in the cup. The advanced mix sensor/control systems cannot be utilized efficiently, if at all, because no point exists at which a sensor can be positioned in the stream of a completely mixed product. Even in conventional dispensing systems where mixing occurs in the dispensing nozzle, mixing may not be thoroughxe2x80x94characterized by a variety of low and high concentration stream portionsxe2x80x94and thus provide an inaccurate mix measurement. Additionally, incorporating desired sensor technology into conventional nozzle assemblies may be undesirable for a number of reasons (e.g., mechanical constraints, wear and tear problems, cost concerns).
Therefore, a versatile system for mixing beverages dispensed from a fountain or similar dispensing apparatus, where mixing is provided to work in conjunction with new beverage mix control technologies without significant beverage quality degradation, is now needed; providing cost-effective and efficient performance while overcoming the aforementioned limitations of conventional methods.
The present invention provides a mixing system having a versatile mixing channel, incorporated within a beverage dispenser assembly, that minimizes negative liquid flow phenomenon while providing sufficient surface area for mix control sensoring systems to contact a completely mixed product prior to dispensing.
More specifically, the present invention provides a fountain beverage mixing apparatus including a conduit having a deviated region adapted to mix a plurality of beverage constituents, a first aperture formed at a first end of the conduit and adapted to receive the plurality of beverage constituents from a plurality of supply sources, a second aperture formed at a second end of the conduit and adapted to dispense the mixed beverage constituents, and a sensor region disposed along the conduit proximal to the second aperture.
The present invention further provides a method of providing fountain beverage dispensing, by providing a plurality of beverage constituents, providing a beverage mixing apparatus having an inlet aperture, an outlet aperture, and a conduit interposed between the inlet and outlet apertures adapted to mix the plurality of beverage constituents, providing a dispensing nozzle engaged with the outlet aperture, conducting the beverage constituents into the inlet aperture, passing the beverage constituents through the conduit to render a mixed beverage, and dispensing the mixed beverage from the outlet aperture through the dispensing nozzle.
The present invention also provides a beverage dispensing system including a plurality of beverage supply sources adapted to supply a plurality of beverage constituents, a beverage mixing apparatus having a first aperture adapted to receive the plurality of beverage constituents, a second aperture adapted to dispense a mixture of the beverage constituents, and a conduit interposed between the first and second apertures and adapted to mix the plurality of beverage constituents, a dispensing nozzle engaged with the second aperture, and a sensor device disposed along the conduit, proximal to the second aperture, and adapted to adjust the supply of a beverage constituent.